Inbetween Appearances
by vinny valentino
Summary: Note that the rating has changed to R. There are parts of the new chapter that are a bit more graphic then in the last few.
1. Inbetween Appearances: Prol

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and it's characters don't belong to me. If they did the story would revolve around Sesshoumaru and because that's not true, you can tell it's not mine.

Title: In-between Appearances. 

Summery: Lets face it, other than Inuyasha and his group, most other characters have many episodes between appearances. I'm sure it's been done before, but this is what happened to some of the characters in-between eps. 

Author note: I'm going to try and stay true to the series, but this may become an AU at any time. Also some of the things that happen in the show will be redone here or mentioned, they won't be exactly like the show though, but not much will be changed. And of course there's going to be a lot of Fluffy in this. Fluffy haters beware!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yells and jumps up to great him. "Rin...Freeze." She freezes, balancing on one leg, as Sesshoumaru springs into action, attacking a bush for seemingly no reason.

Right before the attack hits, Kagura leaps out of the way allowing Rin and Jaken to see her. "Your even more beautiful up close than a would have thought." Kagura comments while brushing invisible dirt of her kimono. Sesshoumaru raises his hand into the air before him, his index and his middle finger extended. 

"Wait Sesshoumaru-sama, let me hand this wench." Jaken runs up a few feet beyond Sesshoumaru. "Die wench!" He yells as he slams his staff into the ground. The old man mouth opens and fire flies from it's mouth directly at Kagura. Kagura quickly counters with here wind, but it has the opposite effect than what she hoped for. Her wind is used by the fire to make it stronger.

The now huge flame engulfs Kagura. After a second the flames cut off. "I did it Sesshoumaru-sama! I killed Naraku's nasty offspring." A wind blade comes from the still smoking area where Kagura was and still is standing. "You bastard, you burnt my favorite kimono!" she screams as the wind blade slices the little toad youki in half. 

'Damn! Now how am I going to get Sesshoumaru to kill Naraku for me.' Kagura thinks as Sesshoumaru reaches for his sword. 'Oh great he's going to kill me, well better him than Naraku...' After a few moments Kagura opens one eye and looks towards Sesshoumaru. He's staring at the corpse of Jaken. 'What's he doin-' Her thought is cut off as he slashes his sword over Jaken.

Jaken slowly opens his eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama!," Jaken yells tears coming to his eyes, "you've used that hated sword of yours to revive me." Jaken runs over and hugs Sesshoumaru's leg. "Jaken, enough." Jaken backs away continuing to thank his Master.

Sesshoumaru sheaves his sword. "I've got a sword to find, get out of my way or I'll make it the last thing you ever do." Sesshoumaru starts walking towards Kagura. "Rin, Jaken, lets go." Rin unfreezes and jumps to fallow her Sesshoumaru-sama immediately. Jaken fallows close behind.

As Sesshoumaru and his group pass by Kagura, she turns around to watch them leave. Knowing that this was her only chance to get on Sesshoumaru's good side she needed to do something. "If you looking for your sword I know where it is." Sesshoumaru slows his pace till he stops completely. "Don't trust her words, Sire, I'm sure they will lead us into a trap."

"Jaken, take Rin and keep going. Protect her, if anything happens I'm going to hold you responsible." Jaken scampers of with Rin, leaving the two demons behind. No words are spoken between them for long seconds before Kagura breaks the silence. "Your sword is to the north of her. Find your brother and you've found your sword." Kagura pulls a feather from her hair and takes off into the night sky, not looking back.

'To the north of here...' Sesshoumaru concentrates his senses to the north and after a few moments, finds that his brother is indeed to the north. Sesshoumaru raises from the ground before transforming into a ball of energy, and taking off towards the north.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaken-sama, when do you think Sesshoumaru-sama is going to get back?" Rin asks Jaken for the sixth time since Sesshoumaru sent them on ahead. "For the last time I don't know human!" Jaken explodes on her and is about to hit her with his staff when a voice calls out from behind.

"Rin, were you good?" Sesshoumaru's voice floats threw the air as he slowly lands on the ground a few feet away from them. "Of course Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squeals before running over and standing beside Sesshoumaru. "Than lets go." Sesshoumaru starts walking. Rin takes her stop next to him with Jaken and the dragon behind them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Is that your new sword!?" Jaken looks up from his place and sees a second sword at Sesshoumaru's waste. "That's the sword all right." Jaken tells Rin before going into a long blown out of proportion story about his first encounter with it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that wasn't too bad was it? Well if you think it's bad than review it and tell my how much you loved/hated it. Like with most of my stories there's always the chance that I'll revise/rewrite any chapter at anytime. I'll keep you informed about any changes.

-T-Sap


	2. Inbetween Appearances: chap1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and it's characters don't belong to me. If they did the story would revolve around Sesshoumaru and because that's not true, you can tell it's not mine.

Title: In-between Appearances. 

Summery: Lets face it, other than Inuyasha and his group, most other characters have many episodes between appearances. I'm sure it's been done before, but this is what happened to some of the characters in-between eps. 

Author note: I haven't watched this part of the series in a while so if anything's wrong with it, just try to ignore it.

And a special thanks to Marnika who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naraku's not going to be pleased with me, if he finds out I left the castle without his permission." Kagura sighs as she floats on her feather above the treetops. "Maybe I can get a Shikon shard or two before heading back..." After playing with the idea for a moment she shacks her head. "But how would I be able to find one?" 

Kagura gives up thinking of ways to find Shikon shards and begins to fly home. 'Home, no not my home, my prison.' Kagura thinks bitterly as the castle comes into view. She pass through the barrier with no problem. 'Maybe Naraku doesn't know after all.'

"Kagura." her sisters voice rings out from the darkness as soon as he enters the castle. "Naraku requests your presents." 'Requests!? Like I have any choice in the matter.' Kagura thinks bitterly, as she fallows Kanna into Naraku's chambers. 

"Have you disobeyed me Kagura?" Naraku asks her she entered the room. "My poison insects have informed me that Inuyasha's brother is now in possession of a new weapon. One that may rival the power of the Tetsusaiga." Naraku stops and looks at Kagura fidgeting slightly. Naraku smirks at this.

"And do you have any idea how he acquired this sword? Now now, before you even speak, don't lie to me Kagura." Kagura opens her mouth and closes it a few times, weighing her options. "All I know is that it was made of Goshinki's teeth-" "I know that already, I'm tired of this game Kagura, I know you led him to it, but I'm willing to forgive you this time." 

Kagura stairs at Naraku in shock. "All you have to do, is find out how strong and deadly this weapon is." Kagura nods. 'At least this will give me more time out of this castle and away from him.'

Kagura turns to leave when Naraku stops her. "Take Kanna with you, she needs some time off." Naraku smirks again before waving them off. Kanna walks over to Kagura and they start to head out. 'When did Kanna enter the room? I didn't even notice.' 

Once outside the castle walls, Kagura uses a feather from her hair to left the two of them of the ground. After flying around for a while Kanna speaks up. "Why don't I just use my mirror to find him, little sister?" Kanna questions her. "Because the more time we spend looking for him-" 'The longer we live.' Kagura finishes in her head.

Had she not evade his attack she would have lost her arm at the very least. And now he had a sword made from the teeth that broke the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's sword. She knew from experience how strong the Tetsusaiga was, and if Sesshoumaru's sword was even stronger, they had little chance of surviving.

"Will find him soon enough, so don't be so impatient." Kagura tells her. After flying around for a little longer Kagura picks up the feel of Sesshoumaru's wind. She fly's down and lands a ways off. Knowing how sensitive inuyouki's noses were. "Lets go."

Kanna walks strait towards Sesshoumaru. Kagura fallows at a slower pace behind. "Damn it Kanna your going to get us killed." Kagura hisses at Kanna from behind. "As long as we test the sword, it doesn't matter."

"You may not care about life, but I do!" Kagura yells her face turning red with anger. "Quite. He comes." Out of the forest, Sesshoumaru and his little group appears. 'Great, I've let us get to close to fast, were not ready for this.' Kagura pulls out her fan anyways. Kanna walks towards Sesshoumaru without a second thought, her mirror in place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru catches a scent of the wind. "Is that...Naraku's sent on the wind?" Sesshoumaru continues walking, his face reveling nothing. However on the inside, he's fuming. 'How dare that weak Hanyou show his face before me again. It's a mistake he wont live to regret.' 

"Rin, Jaken, stay here." They both stop, watching Sesshoumaru leave them behind once again. To their surprise, he stops only a number of meters away. Sesshoumaru places his hand on the hilt of the Toukijin. "We've been sent by Naraku to kill you." Kanna says, purposely provoking Sesshoumaru.

"Naraku...Hanyou's like him should know there place." He draws his sword and points it at Kanna. The Toukijin pulses for a moment before releasing it's sword pressure. Kanna uses her mirror, to reflect it back at him. Before it can hit him however, Sesshoumaru dodges to the side, and springs forward with his unrivaled speed. He gets behind Kanna and cuts her in half. Kagura lets out a scream of rage before blindly attacking Sesshoumaru.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know another short chapter, but at least it's something right? Crickets chirp in the background. ::Sweatdrops:: Well I guess I'll try harder next time. Sort of a cliff hanger if you a fan of Kanna's. Dead or alive? Well you'll just have to wait till next time. Don't forget to R&R. 

-T-sap


	3. Inbetween Appearances: chap2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and it's characters don't belong to me. If they did the story would revolve around Sesshoumaru and because that's not true, you can tell it's not mine.

Title: In-between Appearances. 

Summery: Lets face it, other than Inuyasha and his group, most other characters have many episodes between appearances. I'm sure it's been done before, but this is what happened to some of the characters in-between eps. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blades fly at Sesshoumaru, who without even trying, bats them away. "Maybe you should get your eyes checked." Sesshoumaru observes dispassionately. "You bastard! You just killed my sister, and your trying to give me advice!?" Kagura is about to launch another attack when her eyes pan across what was supposed to be her sisters torn body.

Sesshoumaru sheaves his sword and walks back towards his followers. Kagura looks around where the body should of been. All that's there is a wooden human shaped object and her mirror laying on the ground. "Naraku! You asshole!" Kagura screams as she falls to her knees. Tears, of joy and stress, welling up in her eyes.

"Kagura," Naraku's voice comes from every direction, or perhaps just in her head. "Just as with Inuyasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga, Sesshoumaru's sword can't get by Kanna's mirror. That's all I need to know, return to the castle immediately." The voice of Naraku goes silent after that. 

"Damn you, playing with me like that." Kagura angrily gets on her feather and flies off. "I'll get you one of these days." She mutters under her breath. From the ground below Sesshoumaru watches her fly off much like the last time.

Sesshoumaru's followers come up behind him after a few moments. "My lord?" "Enough Jaken." Sesshoumaru says as if nothing had happened and continues in the direction they had been heading before the fight. However on the inside Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed. 'Twice over you've made an attempted on my life, pitiful attempts, but attempt non the less.' Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow slightly as the walk father on. 'Human, demon, or even hanyou. All that dare to cross my path will feel my wrath.' 

Sesshoumaru shakes the thoughts out of his head. He wasn't going to go out of his way to slay Naraku, no he was just going to wait, sure the foolish hanyou would try something again. He was however, unconcerned about that, he would deal with it when the time came.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura arrives back at the castle not long after her second encounter with Sesshoumaru. She storms by the real Kanna, and kicks the door leading to Naraku's room down.

"Yes come in Kagura." Naraku says not bothering to raise from his seated position on the floor. "Did you enjoy the performance, Kagura? Pulling one over on a Youkai like Sesshoumaru is a rare thing, indeed." Kagura doesn't say anything for a moment. 'Pull one over on Sesshoumaru? What's he talking about, Sesshoumaru knew that Kanna was a fake before I did.'

Taking Kagura's silence as agreement with him Naraku continues. "But do you want to know the real reason I arranged this act?" Naraku finally gets of the ground and stands before Kagura. "It was to show you that I can now my puppets of my detachments as well as myself." Naraku turns his back towards Kagura, who still had yet to comment.

"Tell me, how shocked was Sesshoumaru when that Kanna he killed turned out to just be a mere puppet, rather than the real thing?" 'Of course with Kanna's mirror with the puppet, and using the poison insects doesn't work against someone like Sesshoumaru, of course he doesn't know, he just thinks everything went as planed.' Kagura smirks from behind her fan.

"Naraku, you've underestimated Sesshoumaru," "Is that so, Kagura?" "You fool! Sesshoumaru knew it was a puppet from the beginning." Naraku's eyes narrow. 'I that possible? Perhaps I have underestimated him than, but I bet Inuyasha and his friends wouldn't know the difference till the puppet was destroyed.' 

"You have a good point for once, Kagura. I have been letting Sesshoumaru off the hook, and really haven't tried my best, but maybe it's time for a change." 'What's Naraku got planning now? He should realize that if his plans fail against Inuyasha, than there's know hope of them being successful against Sesshoumaru.'

"Go give Kanna back her mirror, I have planning to do." Naraku goes to sit back down in his normal spot when he notes that Kagura had yet to move. "What are you waiting for?" Naraku says getting impatient. 

"I left it back where the puppet fell." Naraku's eyes narrow, Kagura barely represses a shudder from his piercing eyes. "Well had I been informed before all of this I would have known it was the real thing and not just a copy." Kagura hears something behind her, but before she can turn around to check what it is, a tentacle grabs her wrists and pins them to her side.

"Kagura I have no idea where you fought Sesshoumaru, but I can't let you go unpunished for this, I'm sure my pets can find it on their own without you." Naraku than grabs Kagura's feet with a second tentacle, and drags her down into the basement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter two. More people seem to like my story now. Well two people review at different places and one person told me over IM that they liked the story. You three are my inspiration to keep going, and to actually get this chapter done. It's been half done for almost a week now. Anyways stuff about the story. I was originally going to have Naraku be pissed at Kagura because he now knew that if Sesshoumaru attacked, it would be one of one, as the other two really would have no impacted on the fight. But at the last second I decided to change it to what is up their. But it still turned out ok I think. As always R&R if ya feel like it. 

-T-sap 


	4. Inbetween Appearances: chap3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and it's characters don't belong to me. If they did the story would revolve around Sesshoumaru and because that's not true, you can tell it's not mine.

Title: In-between Appearances. 

Summery: Lets face it, other than Inuyasha and his group, most other characters have many episodes between appearances. I'm sure it's been done before, but this is what happened to some of the characters in-between eps. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Naraku's poison insects... Perhaps he's close by.' Sesshoumaru leaps into the air without a word fallowing the insects. Leaving a waving Rin and a sputtering Jaken behind.

The insects fly over a clearing, there were three of them, together they held an object, Kanna's mirror. The clearing shifts as Naraku's barrier fell, allowing not only Naraku's drones to enter, but Sesshoumaru as well. After landing within' the castle grounds Sesshoumaru heads strait for the door.

The Miasma increased with every step Sesshoumaru took father inside the walls of the castle. Sesshoumaru calmly walks father in completely unaffected by Naraku's meager defense. "Are you Sesshoumaru?" A voice speaks out as Sesshoumaru enters a large room.

One thing Sesshoumaru did find annoying was the miasma effected his sense of smell, allowing others to sneak about him must easier than normally possible. "I had better inform master Naraku." The small girl turns and hurries into another room. Sesshoumaru fallows the girl quickly, not wanting to lose her in the miasma.

Sesshoumaru enters the room she ran into. All that was in there was an opened trap door in the center. 'Rats like Naraku always burrow into the ground to hide from danger.' Sesshoumaru jumps in without a moments hesitation and lands of the dirt ground silently.

The stench of Naraku increased with every step towards the end of the hallway Sesshoumaru landed in. Sesshoumaru hears voices coming from behind the door as he approaches it. "Stay here, don't let her escape. I'll be returning shortly. The door opens and Naraku steps out to meet Sesshoumaru.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this most unexpected visit, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Naraku asks, his head bowed. "Don't expect flattery to save you." Sesshoumaru rests his hand on the hilt of the Toukijin. Without waiting for comment he jumps into the, ready to attack. Naraku's head snaps up, being caught of guard by the youkai lord. 

Naraku just barely side steps the attack. The sword cutting a few strands of Naraku's hair as it passed by. Naraku leaps back a few feet putting a bit of distance between himself and the youkai lord. Naraku reaches behind his back a throws a nest of his poison insects at the ground. Moments later two dozen fly out and at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru dispatches them with a single wave of his sword. Before the last chunk of flesh hit the ground he was on the attack a gain. Heading strait for Naraku once again Sesshoumaru lashes out, aiming a horizontal slash at Naraku's neck. Naraku, not prepared to fight anyone in hand to hand combat can only raise his right arm up for defense. 

The Toukijin rips through Naraku's arm, separating it from the elbow down. A blast of miasma erupts in all directions from the dislodged arm. Sesshoumaru simply stands there looking Naraku strait in the eyes. "It will take more than a little poison to bother this Sesshoumaru."

Naraku inadvertently takes a stop back 'Damn, I can't beat him with my current power.' Naraku concentrates and expels even more miasma from his body. It soon covers the entire room with thick purple smoke. So much that even Sesshoumaru pauses in his attack and covers his mouth a nose.

That pause gives Naraku all the time he needs to retreat. After a few moments the whole castle begins to fade away. As if blown by a powerful wind, it leaves Sesshoumaru standing in a clearing, as though the castle had never been there.

"Thank you for being my guest Sesshoumaru-sama, if I ever require your presence again, I'll be sure to inform you..." Naraku's voice trails off and disappears on the wind as quickly as it had came.

'Naraku. Don't ever bother me again, or you will learn just how big the difference between us is.' Sesshoumaru turns and calmly walks away from where the castle once stood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, this chapter is the shortest of them all. I think even the prolog was longer, but whatever. I can however promise that the next chapter is going to be longer than all the other ones. I may break it down into two different ones but I don't think I'm going too. I still don't know exactly how much longer this is going to be, but I can guaranty five more chapters and an epilog at the very least. As always R&R if your up to it.

And I'd like to thank all the new reviewers. 

Goldenmoonlight13: Thanks for the words. I agree completely...And it would be great to own Inuyasha.

LordKaisermon: Thanks for the reviews, good to see someone has a sense of humor like mine. Jaken! Burn her! That's a classic.

Lisa: I forgive you for not reviewing sooner :)


	5. Inbetween Appearances: Chap4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and it's characters don't belong to me. If they did the story would revolve around Sesshoumaru and because that's not true, you can tell it's not mine.

Title: In-between Appearances. 

Summery: Lets face it, other than Inuyasha and his group, most other characters have many episodes between appearances. I'm sure it's been done before, but this is what happened to some of the characters in-between eps. 

Author note: Some of this chapter gets a bit graphic, so when noted please skip over the part if you wish not to read it. There is another warning down where the graphic part begins and one where it ends. Look for (...) to find where to stop reading and where to start.

To anyone that read my other story, The Light of Heaven. The ending wasn't meant to be Yaoi, just a showing of affection, so don't get so bent out of shape about it. Anyone that didn't read it, or didn't mind, or if you understood what I was getting at, ignore this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku looks up from his spot on the floor. "Kanna? I didn't send for you, what are you doing here?" Naraku raises to his feet, towering over Kanna. "Kagura, master Naraku." Naraku doesn't comment so she continues. "How much longer until you forgive Kagura?"

"Oh, you worried." Naraku says, not making any attempt to father the conversation. "She's been down their for a while now, four or five days without food or water is a long time for even us demons."

"What do you take me for? A fool Kanna?" Naraku says slowly and calmly. A hint of danger in his voice. Kanna continues without fear. "Even you haven't _visited_ her since Sesshoumaru attacked, there's no point in this anymore."

"Kagura needs to be punished," Naraku says, "but I don't want her dead either. Besides, I need the basement to myself tonight." Naraku sends Kanna to remove her sister from the basement. Naraku grimaces as a spark of pain shoots up his arm. Sesshoumaru had done quite a number on his arm and it still wasn't completely restored.

Naraku looks out the window, the sun was nearly gone from the sky. 'Twilight.' Naraku walks into the hall and sees Kanna helping Kagura towards her room. Naraku creeps to the room they had just left and hoped down into the basement, and starts preparing himself for the night ahead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drink this," Kanna says holding a cup of water up to Kagura. "It will help restore your strength." Kagura accepts the water and drinks it down hungrily. "Thanks Kanna," Kagura looks around the room for a moment. "But where's Naraku?"

"Master Naraku will not be home tonight, he will be back tomorrow." Kanna tells Kagura. "So that's why I can't sense him." Kagura comments, finally allowing herself to relax, knowing that Naraku wasn't around.

"Kanna? Think you could help my to the bath? I want to get cleaned up." Kagura looks down at her tattered kimono, her breasts nearly hanging out, and all of the dried blood that covered much of her body.

Kanna slowly leads her sister to the room that stored the hot spring. "I'll prepare food while you clean yourself up." Kanna slides the door closed before walking away. "Thanks Kanna..." Kagura trails off before striping off the remains of her kimono. 

She grabs a towel and wraps it around her body. Kagura heads over to the hot spring and steps in slowly, letting out a moan as the hot water caresses her injured body.

She stays on the side of the spring enjoying the moment. She sighs and closes her eyes. She drifts off to sleep before long.

(If your to young to read more graphic material or just done want to, Please skip the entire next section -Kagura's Dream- Thank you. VinnyV)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_-Kagura's dream-_**

Kagura's walking along an open plain. The sun is out, shining as brighter as it had ever been before. Not a cloud in the sky that was going to ruin the wonderfully setting. She continues walking, enjoying the view.

A hand suddenly covers her mouth, and another pins her arms behind her back. The bright cheerful day is cast into darkness, the sun disappears behind thick dark clouds. A voice whispers into her ear. "Did you think you could ever escape me?" Naraku's cold voice sneers.

Kagura struggles violently as she realizes who has her. But she just can't match Naraku's overwhelming strength. Before long her struggles cease, her head bowed in submission. "That's good Kagura accept you fate."

"Beating you doesn't seem to work, torture as well. But I think I've come up with a plan that will break you spirit for sure." Naraku grins evilly, his hot breath on the back of Kagura neck. Tremors run through Naraku's body as it changes, his body becoming a mishmash of different youkai. His new form towers over Kagura and suspends her in midair.

"Are you ready for the ride of your life?" upon hearing that Kagura renews her struggles in vain. "Yess, struggle all you want, it makes it more enjoyable for me." Naraku tells her with glee. One of Naraku's extra arms almost seductively raises the bottom of her kimono up.

Naraku brings her struggling form down slowly, stopping just before penetrating her. His manhood resting on her pussy. "This may hurt a bit, I'll try my hardest, kukuku." Naraku laughs, the glee never leaving his voice, and the evil look remains the same.

"Here we go!" Naraku slams her down, while thrusting up. Blood already accumulating, and running down his cock. Kagura attempts to scream, but one of Naraku's smaller tentacles wraps around her mouth a few times, effectively cutting her scream short.

"Oh, it gets better," Naraku whispers in her ear. His arms slowly undoing the top of her kimono. He finally just rips it to pieces, running out of patience. His human hands wondering over her breasts. "Doesn't this feel better now?" He pinches her tits as he begins to thrust into her faster and faster.

Kagura slumps her head forward, her eyes becoming more and more distant with every thrust. "Here cums the best p-" Naraku's voice is cut off when his head leaves his shoulders, Kagura is too far gone to notice that her savior is someone she knows.

`**_-end Dream-_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Okay you can look now if you skipped over the graphic part.)

Kagura wakes up in a cold sweat, even though she was still in the hot springs, breathing heavy. Her eyes dark around the room, she finds no one and begins to relax once more. "Kagura," The voice of Kanna comes from beyond the door, "I've brought you food." 

Kagura gets out of the hot spring and calls Kanna into the room. Kanna sets the tray down and sits down next to her sister. "Naraku won't be back till morning. Rest well." Kanna reassures her sister.

Kanna leaves the room without another word. Kagura begins to pick at the food, the nightmare she had still fresh in her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First thing's first, incase anyone did skip over the dream, than I'll give a brief summery of it. Kagura dreams that she was raped by Naraku and someone, I think everyone knows who, shows up and saves her before Naraku can finish. BTW Kagura doesn't know who saved her in the dream.

With that out of the way, I'd just like to thank everyone again who has supported me. R&R if you want to. Bye for now. 


	6. Inbetween Appearances: chap5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and it's characters don't belong to me. If they did the story would revolve around Sesshoumaru and because that's not true, you can tell it's not mine.

Title: In-between Appearances. 

Summery: Lets face it, other than Inuyasha and his group, most other characters have many episodes between appearances. I'm sure it's been done before, but this is what happened to some of the characters in-between eps. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru looks up at the stars again from his seated position, resting against the trunk of a large tree. Rin and Jaken were by the fire, chasing away the night time chill.

"Jaken-sama, we haven't been on the move for a while, is there something special around here were waiting for?" Jaken looks from across the fire at Rin. "Don't question Sesshoumaru-sama's decision to stay in this area. Perhaps Naraku's heavy miasma is effecting Sesshoumaru-sama more then he's letting on." 

Both Rin and Jaken look at the still start gazing Sesshoumaru, concern in their eyes. 'Why do I linger?' Sesshoumaru questions himself. He knew Rin and Jaken believe it to be the miasma, but Sesshoumaru knew better. 'It was the blood, but why anyone's blood being spilt bother him so" Hrm...I'm being foolish.'

"Rin, Jaken. We leave at dawn." Hai Sesshoumaru-sama, they both reply at the same time. Rin walks over and rests on Sesshoumaru's tail. Jaken on the other hand, lays down and rest not far from the fire.

Sesshoumaru lays back even father against the tree trunk, getting more comfortable for the night ahead. 'We've been here long enough. Even Naraku isn't foolish enough to return to this area so soon...'

Sesshoumaru pauses for a moment, feeling very tired all of a sudden. 'I can't help but hope that she's still alive.' Sesshoumaru closes his eyes and falls into a deep slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kanna!" Naraku bellows from the basement. "Bring my clothes down to me now!" Kanna quickly raises to her feet. "Master Naraku needs me right now, I'll see you around sister."

Kagura sits up as soon as the door was closed. The nightmares had receded in the comforting presents of her sister. She grabs her fan and slowly raises to her feet, her injures still not yet healed, and exits her room.

"Kagura." A fully dressed Naraku calls after she only made it a little ways down the hall. "Did you learn your lesson this time?" Naraku asks in mock interest. "Yes...Master Naraku." Kagura chokes out after a short pause.

Naraku's ever-present smirk widens. "That's good to know. So rest and recover quickly, I've found a way to get rid of Inuyasha and his friends for sure this time." Naraku turns around to leave. "One more thing before I go," Naraku looks over his shoulder. "Don't leave the castle, you will be playing a role in this plan."

Naraku finally leaves and Kagura breaths a sigh of relief. 'What could Naraku be planning?' She thinks to herself, 'Well as long as it keeps his attention away from me, I don't really care.' Kagura heads down the hall when another thought crossed her mind. 'I had better get healed up before Naraku becomes impatient.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru had not smelled the sent of Naraku in weeks. It annoyed the great Lord of the western lands that Naraku had escaped him some weeks back. And that he was unable to find him again.

It was quickly becoming night, Rin was already sleeping on the back of the twin headed dragon, and Jaken was tiring as well. "Will set up camp for the night here." The dragons stop and begin to look for a nice place to sleep. Jaken plops down next to the fire as soon as he had it going.

Sesshoumaru wonders off to a large rock not too far from camp. His normal aloof face set in a frown. 'Why can't I get myself to stop this pointless search?' He didn't really care about Naraku, he would deal with him when the time came and he had no desire to get the sacred jewel. But still he searched on.

After brooding over that line of thought, lets out a small sigh. He raises from the rock and starts heading back towards camp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far away from Sesshoumaru, a lone figure sat on a hillside. 'I'm finally free.' She sighs and looks down knowing that as soon as Naraku returned she'd either be dead or he would come to recover her.

Kagura shuttered at the thought, unsure of which was worse. Tightly clenched in one hand were two glowing Shikon shards. 'Two shards...I don't think they will make me strong enough to face Naraku and kill him.'

She lays back down, trying not to think about anything. A lone shooting star catches her attention, bringing her thoughts to the Toukijin and then to Sesshoumaru. "Of course! Sesshoumaru can kill Naraku for me." Kagura exclaims out loud. "Now if only I can find him..." She trails off, heading into the night on one of her feathers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru moves away from the dieing fire. He had smelt something for the past hour, but whatever it was, was doing well to keep down-wind of him. "Come out." Sesshoumaru says without emotion, hand resting on the Toukijin. 

Kagura flies out from where she was hiding and lands before Sesshoumaru. "Yo." she says simply. Jaken who had been awoken quickly jumps up. "Don't speak to Sesshoumaru-sama in a such a rude manor y-" Sesshoumaru cuts Jaken off with a glare. 

Sesshoumaru turns back towards Kagura. "Your the wind sorceress Kagura." Sesshoumaru states rather than asks. "I'm pleased you remember me." Kagura says with a small bow. "What is it you want?" Sesshoumaru asks, getting strait to the point, his hand never leaving the Toukijin for a moment.

Kagura holds out her hand. "I'll give these to you." Kagura answers opening her hand and showing the two Shikon shards to Sesshoumaru. "But in return I want something from you. I want you to uses these shards and kill Naraku for me. You can keeps these two and take all of Naraku's as well."

Kagura looks at Sesshoumaru strait in his eyes. "Do we have a deal?" Sesshoumaru's hand leaves the Toukijin. "I have no interest in the Shikon Jewel. I refuse your offer." Many emotions cross Kagura's face, shock, then anger, fallowed by sadness.

"With all of your power, it would be simple for you to free me." Kagura's about to continue, but Sesshoumaru beats her to it. "If you truly want to be free, and escape Naraku so badly, use those shards and fight for your own freedom. If your not willing to risk your own life, then you don't deserve my help."

Kagura clutches the two shards to her chest. She summoned a feather and takes to the sky. "Asshole." is all she says before heading out of sight. Sesshoumaru watches after her, he had heard her remark, but choose to ignore it.

Sesshoumaru sighs before turning back to camp. 'Kagura, will she be able to free herself with just two shards..? No it's not my concern.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow I got this one out pretty quick. It's most likely because I'm bored and have nothing better to do or something. A bit more Sesshoumaru and Kagura action, sure it's mostly taken from the show, but it builds up to their next meeting so I figured I'd put it in rather then just make reference to it later. Well have fun reading. And of course R&R if you want to. Till next time.


	7. Inbetween Appearances: chap6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and it's characters don't belong to me. If they did the story would revolve around Sesshoumaru and because that's not true, you can tell it's not mine.

Title: In-between Appearances. 

Summery: Lets face it, other than Inuyasha and his group, most other characters have many episodes between appearances. I'm sure it's been done before, but this is what happened to some of the characters in-between eps. 

Author note: Well my story is coming to a close, not in this chapter, but there wont be many more, I can tell you that. BTW this story has evolved from a simple what happened in-between Sesshoumaru and Kagura's appearances in the show. And is now taking a slight turn into AU. I hope this doesn't stop anyone from reading.

Just another quick note to anyone reading this at the Sesshoumaru Fanfiction archives. Some of the earlier chapters seem to be displaying random Japanese, from the looks of it, symbols instead of the normal letters in some places. I don't know how to fix this, or if my computer is just messed up or what, just thought I'd let ya know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Good Naraku's not back yet." Kagura thought as she passed through the weakened barrier. She had just lost the two Shikon shards she had taken from Kouga. 'But now I know Inuyasha's weakness...' She had seen the black-haired Inuyasha transform before her own eyes.

A few moments later, she lands, hoping to get a bath in the hot springs before retiring for the night. "Kagura?" her older sister Kanna calls to her. "Where have you been?" Kagura wishes for a moment that she could confide in her sister, but with her being so loyal to Naraku...it just wasn't an option.

"Out." she says before continuing towards the hot springs. "Kagura. Wait." Kagura stops and turns around to face her sister once again. "Master Naraku wishes to see you." 'Naraku! is he here? Has he been the whole time?' "Fallow me."

Kanna leads Kagura through the castle and down towards the basement. Kagura shutters openly, remembering what happened last time she was down in the basement. After arriving in the basement Kagura looks around. "Well? Where is Naraku?" Kanna wordlessly walks towards the center of the room and opens a trap door and points down into it.

Kagura walks over and looks in slowly. As soon as she does a number of tentacles grab both her arms and legs and drag her down. Kanna looks down into the sub-basement before closing the trap door.

"Hello Kagura." The head of Naraku specks. He uses his tentacles to place Kagura just inches from his head. The only part of him that remained not scattered around the floor. "Running off, leaving the castle on you own without my permission, while I was asleep..." He trails off. "Perhaps you didn't get the message last time and need a reminder?"

The tears fall from Kagura's eyes as her head slumps forward in defeat only fuel Naraku. He licks them off her face. "Don't worry, it will a;; be over with...eventually...Kukuku." Naraku's laugh echoes around the small sub-basement. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The howl of a wolf wakes Rin up. She jumps and runs over to where Sesshoumaru was. Or at least where he had been before she went to sleep. Rin franticly searches, but Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found. "Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama!" Rin runs to the small toad youkai. "Wake up Jaken-sama, Rin is scared!" 

Jaken wakes up with a grunt. "What is it wench!" Jaken bellows, sitting up. "Jaken-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama is gone!" Jaken uses his staff to help him off the ground. "We must find Sesshoumaru-sama. He would never leave me behind." Jaken starts tearing up. "But the wolfs Jaken-sama..." Rin protests. "I can handle a few lowly wolfs easily." Rin clasps her hands together. "Then lets go Jaken-sama!"

Rin runs ahead of Jaken. "Rin wait! What about the wolfs!?" Rin keeps running not looking back. "Damn Sesshoumaru-sama is going to have my head. Let's go dragons!" Jaken gets on the twin-headed dragon before chasing after Rin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Kagura, had enough fun for tonight? No answer, good because I haven't." Naraku lowers Kagura to the ground his tentacles receding back into the masses of youkai. 

"Lets see, what else is down here anyways?" Naraku looks around and finds nothing. "Oh well, maybe we are done, at least until the sun comes up, I can't exactly leave the sub-basement now can I?" Naraku looks around again, to occupy his mind until sunrise.

"I should really so something with this place, there are way to many spider webs down here." Naraku looks around and see that most of his youkai are covered in spiders, and there were even a few on his head. 'Note to self, so many spiders down here, once becoming all powerful with the jewel, eradicate all spiders.'

Naraku closes his eyes. "Your not going to tell anyone about this are you, Kagura?" His voice returning to his normal cold tone. His eyes now reopened eyes harder and colder then just moments before.

"She's not going to need to tell anyone." Naraku eyes widen slightly as he looks up slowly. Shock and a bit of fear shining in his eyes. Sesshoumaru smirks dropping down easily into the sub-basement. "You can't expect to keep something like this a secret when you cross a youkai lord."

Sesshoumaru draws Toukijin. "Amusing that you will be cut down by a sword forged from the fangs of an offspring of yours...Basement Naraku." Sesshoumaru mocks, looking at the youkai scattered across the floor. 

"Wha...what did you call me!?" Naraku screams, finding his voice had returned now that his fear had been replaced with anger. "Well you are hanging from the ceiling of your basement..." Sesshoumaru trails off, his smirk growing wider by the second. He swings the Toukijin and rips a number of Naraku's youkai to pieces.

Sesshoumaru is about to attack again when his eye catches something. "So you have your way with your own detachments? What's wrong, no one else that you can dominate? Then again, if you can't beat my brother and his weakling friends, I guess this _is _the best you can do."

While Sesshoumaru said that in his condescending tone, on the inside he was raging, both at Naraku and at himself. 'I should have just agreed to help. Is this all my fault?' He asks himself while cutting down a number of Naraku's tentacles as they came at him. Sesshoumaru cuts down the remaining tentacles around Kagura before turning back to Naraku.

"Lets see you escape this time." Sesshoumaru points his sword at Naraku's head. The sword pulses before releasing it's pressure. The sword pressure hits Naraku's head and sends it flying to the ground. Sesshoumaru walks over, slashing a few youkai that got in his way.

Naraku looks up with just his left eye. His right eye was closed, blood dripping down from a wound above it. "I'm not the one that will be fleeing. Kanna! Take his soul!" Mist appears around Sesshoumaru, then it starts being sucked away towards where Kanna's standing at the trap door. "I'll handle him, Master Naraku." Tenseiga flashes at Sesshoumaru's side.

"Is it your desire to help me again Tenseiga? Fine, let us do it." Sesshoumaru sheaths the Toukijin before drawing his healing sword. As he draws it, the blade begins to change shape, from that of a katana, to a dog fang. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen slightly, never before had the Tenseiga transformed like the Tetsusaiga.

The black aura surrounding the transformed blade pulses, throwing Kanna across the room. Sesshoumaru sides the fang back into it's sheath, untransforming it. "Kukuku...You may have saved your soul, but the sun is coming up." Moments later, what's left of the youkai head to the head of Naraku and start reforming his body.

Naraku's body finishes all but the right arm. "Damn the youkai you killed must have been my right arm. No matter, either you can try and kill me again, and I'll escape same as last time, or you can finish what you came here for."

Naraku kept a strait face, but hw was making assumptions that Sesshoumaru wanted something other then his death. Sesshoumaru cold eyes leave Naraku and settle on Kagura, who was beginning to stir.

Sesshoumaru walks over and rest a hand on Kagura's shoulder. He shacks her a bit, waking her up faster. Kagura's eyes flutter a bit before opening. "Kagura," The face and voice of Sesshoumaru take up her field of vision. "you free."

Time freezes for Kagura, a thousand thoughts rushing through her mind. Sesshoumaru had just told her the two words that meant the most. 'I'm...free? Does that mean Naraku's dead? He must be!'

Kagura grabs Sesshoumaru by the shoulders and takes his mouth on hers. Bliss however is short lived for Kagura, when she recognizes Naraku's laugh from the other side of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I know that Naraku is a bit OOC in this chapter, but I need some (Sad) attempt at comedy to lighten the mood before the climax of the story. I hope no one was put off by it. Well till next time, R&R. 


End file.
